The Lion and The Snake
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Harry can't wait to try out his new animagus form...but what happens when he runs into a crying Draco in the Forbidden Forest? DracoHarry! MM! Slash!


The Lion and the Snake 

Harry ran through the forbidden forest with glee. This was his first night he actually got to run around in his new found animagus form. Not so surprisingly Harry's form was a lion, a rather ferocious looking one if Harry had anything to say about it. He stopped running and stretched a little, it was the middle of 6th year and Harry had finally gotten his form down even though he had been working on it ever since he found out that Sirius and his father did it. Harry started to walk leisurely around enjoying how different everything seemed. He had heightened senses, the wind felt great against his golden fur and his beautiful black mane.

He shook his head and enjoyed the feeling of his 'hair' swishing around. He continued to walk and stopped when he heard someone crying, he immediately got worried, because it sounded like a human and there should be no human in the forbidden forest this late at night, especially alone. Harry charged through the trees until he got to a clearing and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the ground in the middle with his head on his knees sobbing his heart out.

Harry tilted his head and walked over to him slowly; he tried to talk but surprised himself and Draco when he came out as a growl. Draco's head shot up and he looked at him in fear. "Go away…I don't mean any harm. "Draco said softly and Harry saw his hand go to his pocket and Harry knew that was where Draco kept his wand. He sat down and tilted his head and Draco looked at him confused. He stood up again and walked over to him and gently nudged Draco's face with his nose and then sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Draco asked him and Harry didn't really know how to respond. He looked at Draco again, and touched his paw to the hog warts crest on Draco's shirt and then looked toward the only way Harry knew out of the forest. Draco chuckled, "You want me to go back to the school….I didn't know they had lions in the forbidden forest…" Harry shivered when he felt Draco's soft hands stroke his fur softly and he was highly embarrassed when he felt himself start to purr. Draco laughed a little, "Your not as scary as you look…you are just a big kitten really." Draco whispered and put his head on Harry's back.

After a while Harry heard Draco's breathing deepen and he knew that the boy had fallen asleep. He nudged Draco with his paw again and Draco looked at him, "You have green eyes." Draco murmured and Harry nodded, "I didn't know lions were so smart." Draco said and yawned tiredly. Harry pulled back his lips in a sneer and Draco laughed. "I guess I should go back now…" Draco stood up and Harry found that he really didn't want Draco walking through the dark forest by himself at night. Harry stood up as well and stood in front of Draco. "What is it? You wanted me to leave earlier." Draco said and Harry motioned as best as he could for Draco to get on his back.

"Your insane, lions aren't horses, what if I hurt you?" Draco asked and Harry snarled at him. Draco got the picture and climbed on Harry's back. Harry felt the weight to be extremely pleasing and he tried to keep Draco as safe as possible as he ran through the forest. Harry ran all the way to the front gates and he felt Draco kiss the top of his head softly before he got off. "Maybe I will see you around?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. Draco went inside and Harry quickly transformed back into his human form. He stretched and silently wondered how late at night it was.

He went inside and snuck back upstairs, he lay down in bed and wondered silently what Draco was so upset about. Harry fell asleep quickly deciding that he would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Harry woke up to Ron shaking him, "Harry what you are doing? You've already missed breakfast and you are late for Potions!" Harry shot out of bed and got ready under 5 minutes. Him and Ron were running down the hallway when Harry bumped into Draco Malfoy, Harry grabbed onto Draco not wanting him to fall and get hurt and made sure that Draco fell on top of him. They fell down and Harry hit his head hard against the stone floor and Draco's weight felt like it was crushing him. "Why the bloody hell did you do that Potter!" Draco sneered and pushed himself off the floor. 

Harry tried to sit up but winced, he touched the back of his head and felt something warm and sticky. "Great, that's just great." Harry muttered and he was surprised when Malfoy helped him up. "I could've been just as hurt as you…." Malfoy said and looked at him strangely. "Don't think anything about it Malfoy." Harry spat and then walked on to Potions. When he got in the he was pretty sure he was going to pass out. He felt the blood running down his neck and thought about asking Snape to excuse him but decided that he didn't want to get mocked for it.

Draco walked in after him and his eyes went wide when he saw the blood all but pouring down Harry's neck. He muttered a simple healing charm and was happy to see the little crack on Harry's head stop bleeding but was disappointed when it didn't disappear completely. "Mr. Malfoy, please find your seat." He heard the calm voice of Professor Snape. Draco nodded and sat down in his seat and started to take down the notes that Snape was writing on the board.

* * *

Harry was in the forest again and wasn't surprise when the sore on his head transferred to the back of his neck when he turned into a lion. He walked to the clearing again and was surprised to see Draco sitting there, but without the tears. Draco looked at him and smiled, "I was hoping you would come today." Draco smiled and Harry walked over to him. He wanted to know why Draco was crying but didn't know how to ask. He growled in frustration and Draco looked at him amusedly. "What's wrong?" Draco asked him and Harry sat beside him not knowing how to communicate with Draco. 

Draco laughed softly, "You don't know how to talk to me….it's frustrating you…right?" Harry nodded quickly and Draco shrugged. "You want to know why I was crying right." Draco asked softly and Harry nodded again, happy that Draco was smart enough to read his emotions. "I was crying because…I am in love…with a male…and….if anyone…especially my father found out….it wouldn't be good….I was crying because he would never love me back…I was crying because I have to be the only fucking Malfoy that is a poof." Harry heard the anger in his words and licked him softly on the side of the head. Draco smiled at him and Harry gave him a questioning glance. Draco laughed, "I am in love with my father's most hated enemy…Harry Potter…" Harry jumped back and Draco smirked at him.

"Even lions know who Harry Potter is eh? Yea that is right, and he would never like a poof like me." Harry growled at Draco and Draco looked at him. Harry licked the side of Draco's face and tried his best to smile. "It doesn't count if you like me." Draco muttered and smiled. Harry sat down next Draco again and started to purr when Draco started to pet him softly.

Draco's hand brushed over the spot where he had fallen earlier and Harry quickly growled in pain and jumped away. Draco looked startled and Harry dunked his head in embarrassment. "Are you ok?" Draco asked and stood up to come and examine the back of his neck. He heard Draco mutter "lumos" and was almost blinding by the sudden onslaught of light. "What the bloody hell happened!" Draco said as he softly ran his fingers over the spot again and Harry twitched trying not to frighten Draco again. "Nox" Draco muttered and sat down in front of Harry.

"You can't answer my questions and that isn't fair…I want to know how you got hurt." Draco muttered and Harry lay down in front of Draco and rolled over on his back. Draco laughed at him and rubbed his belly. Harry was in heaven, he was sure of it. Then Draco's hand still and tightened in Harry's fur, Harry sat up quickly and turned over when he smelt the fear and came face to face with a huge wolf, by Harry's senses it was a werewolf. Bloody hell…what is Lupin doing here Harry thought and stood in front of Draco.

He looked into Remus' eyes and sighed, there was no sign of civility in them, why didn't he take the wolfs bane potion? Harry half expected Sirius to come bounding after him but he was sorely reminded of how Sirius could no longer do that. The werewolf came close and Harry growled at him. He didn't want to fight Remus though and found himself urging Draco onto his back and he took off running. Remus was right behind them though and Harry finally got out of the forbidden forest and threw Draco off of him and roared at him. Draco took the hint and started to run for the castle. Only to glance back and see the lion jumped on by the werewolf.

Harry struggled with the sharp claws and winced when he felt his own claws sink into Remus. He let out a pained growl when Remus let a paw come flying at his face and he felt it sink into his eye. Harry knew that his cover as an animagus was going to blown after this, there was no way he was going to get through this without being hurt bad enough for Draco not to know, who was stupidly standing there watching him fight. He turned around a looked at Draco who looked horrified and roared at him again.

He saw Draco back up a little but stopped and he rolled his eyes. He felt himself being jumped on from behind and let out a pained growl when he felt Remus' claws dig into the sore on his neck. His vision went red at first and then he realized he was on the ground and Remus was going for Draco. He picked himself back up and ran as fast as he could and jumped in front of Draco just as Remus jumped for Draco. They collided again and Harry's head hit the ground rather hard and he whimpered.

He looked at Draco and Draco must've known that he was going to loose because he took off running like hell toward the castle. Finally with the threat of Draco being hurt gone Harry thought about just passing out. But he couldn't and he was afraid of what might happen if the wolf bit him. He stood up slowly and knew he was hurt badly and took off running towards the forbidden forest. He drew Remus further and further in and finally Harry collapsed on the ground panting. He felt Remus come up behind him and tried to stand back up and realized he couldn't.

He looked into Remus' eyes pleadingly and only saw a monster. Harry sighed and stood back up again and he couldn't realize how heavy his body felt all of a sudden. His mane was bloody and stuck to his hand and he was pretty sure his front left paw was broken. He took off running again and knew that he had to either outrun Remus completely or avoid him until sunrise, which was around 2 hours away. Harry began running deeper into the forest, making sure to go in a straight line, not really wishing to be lost when and if he woke up.

Harry tripped over his own paws and Remus was on him in a second. He felt the claws rip into his back and let out a roar of pain. Soon after that Harry had no choice but to pass out.

* * *

Harry awoke to someone shaking him gently and he opened up his eyes to see Remus Lupin standing in front of him naked. He blushed and tried to stand up before he realized he couldn't and then he realized that he was still in his lion's form. Which was weird, because when Sirius passed out he had automatically went back to his human form. 

"I'm sorry big guy…I wasn't in my right mind." Remus whispered and Harry looked at him pleadingly, "I would help you out, but I am in pretty bad shape my self and don't have my want on me." Remus explained and Harry the lion nodded. He stood up slowly and roared softly when he felt the pain. He saw Remus look into his eyes and pale a little, "You have green eyes." He muttered and Harry quickly looked down, regretting it as another wave of pain went through him.

"Do…do you want me to go and get my wand? Heal some things for you? I mean…it's the least I could do…I don't want an animal as beautiful as you to die." Harry nodded and then looked Remus in the eyes and growled softly. Remus looked a little surprised, "What?" Harry jerked his head to his back and then looked at Remus pointedly. "I already said I was sorry that I hurt you…" Harry looked him pointedly in the eyes and Remus blushed, "How would a lion know about the wolfs bane potion." He muttered and Harry growled. Remus looked at him in surprise and sighed, "I didn't take it because…it was a stupid mistake, just some part of me grieving." Harry roared at him and Remus sighed, "I know, I won't make the mistake again."

Harry nodded and watched Remus run away to the castle, Harry sat around and silently realized he would have to miss classes today, well as long as he probably already missed half the day he would probably just stay in the woods and wait for Draco to come back. Remus finally came back and Harry couldn't help but feel light headed when he felt the warm tingling sensation travel over his body. He felt his wounds heal up and his paw stopped hurting. Remus winced and ran a hand over the scars that were engraved in the beautiful lions bronze fur. "I'm sorry; it looks like you have some scars." Harry shuddered and sighed, he wondered how big the scars would be in real life.

Remus petting him on the head and left and Harry slowly made his way back to the clearing. He sat down in the middle and let the sun slowly bathing in the sunlight. He fell asleep rather quickly and couldn't help but dream of Draco.

* * *

Harry was awoken by soft strokes on his fur; he opened his eyes and saw Draco sitting by him looking at him worriedly. He stood up and stretched out and then liked Draco's face. Draco laughed and wiped off the saliva and hugged Harry around his neck. Harry smiled and sat down, "You got hurt." Draco muttered and traced Harry's scar with his finger. "But you were healed somehow….I guess when the were wolf turned back to his human form…he healed you." Harry nodded and started to purr into Draco's touch again. 

He heard Draco's sigh and looked at him with concern, Draco smiled at him, "It's nothing really, Harry wasn't at class today matter-of-fact…the castle is in chaos because he isn't to be found anywhere. I am almost afraid that he was captured by the Death Eaters somehow….what if he's dead?" Harry was touched when he saw the tear that trailed slowly down Draco's cheek. Harry put his nose under Draco's chin and lifted it up so Draco could look at him in the eyes. Draco smiled, "Thank you for reassuring me, you're right, he's probably just goofing off somewhere." Harry nodded and Draco smiled at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco started to talk, "My father sent me a letter today, he said that if I approved that he would arrange for me and Pansy to get married after I graduate. I am truly happy that he asked me first, because I am going to have to tell him no, and he only deserves the truth….so…..I am going to come out to my father, I will write the letter when I get back to the school tonight." Harry nodded approvingly and he felt Draco's worry. He twitched his tail and hit Draco in the head with it and Draco looking at him strangely. "Do you have a name?" Draco asked and Harry nodded without thinking. "I don't guess there would be anyway for you to tell me what it is thought is there? Is it alright if I called you Vir? It means hero in Latin." Harry nodded and smiled inside, that was a great name and he was more than happy to be Draco's hero.

Draco smiled, "Well Vir, I guess I will go back to the castle a little early today, I need to get my response off to father." Harry licked Draco's hand and followed Draco all the way to the front of the castle. Draco looked back at him and smiled, "You really are my hero…and my protector." Draco kissed him softly on the nose and Harry watched Draco go inside the castle. Harry transformed back to his human form and winced when he saw the three huge scars that all started around the top of his right thigh and made their way across his stomach and well toned body he got from play so much Quidditch and they all ended around the top of his left shoulder.

He walked into the castle and slowly and quietly made his way to his rooms. Hoping that no one would be up, hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for being gone for the entire day. He already decided what he was going to tell them, that he had to be alone with his grief over his godfathers death, it was after all Sirius' birthday not too long ago. Harry didn't meet anyone on his way to his bed and was happy to sink onto the warm and soft sheets and pull the warm and comfortable blankets over him.

* * *

Harry was awoken by very loud voices and he opened his eyes to see his entire house gathered around his bed. "What the hell?" Harry asked loudly and everyone turned the attention to him, Ron made his way through the crowd and smiled at him, "Where were you mate? You have no idea how worried you had us all!" Harry blushed, "You guys didn't get my note I guess then." Ron shook his head, "I went out for a while, I…I had to be alone while I grieved." The look in Ron's eyes was pity and Harry hated that he had to lie to his best friend. Harry had to explain the story two more times, once to Minerva and then again to Albus Dumbledore. 

When Harry finally entered Potions he was extremely tired and his body hurt a little. He looked over at Draco and smiled at him when he saw the extremely relief flood through his face. Draco was surprised at the smile and quickly looked away as Snape walked in. "Well isn't it nice that our celebrity joined us again, I can't believe they let you off with a warning for that Potter, not every student gets to go off and disappear once a year." Harry looked at his desk and waited for class to begin.

Snape was of course 3 times as mean as even to Harry and Harry ended up getting a detention for that night, he cursed when he realized that he would barely make it to the forbidden forest before Draco.

* * *

Harry quickly transformed into his lion form and ran as quickly as he could through the forest. He stopped right outside the clearing to catch his breath and then calmly walked in to see a waiting Draco. Draco smiled, "Hello Vir." Harry walked over and put his head on Draco's lap nuzzled his stomach affectionately. Draco laughed and Harry licked his face again. "Stop doing that." Draco teased as he wiped the saliva off his face. They sat in silence until Draco started to talk about his day, about how he though it was unfair that Snape treated Harry badly, about how Harry had smiled at him and made him think that maybe it wasn't so far fetched to get The Boy Who Lived to love him. He told him about how his father didn't seem to care if his son was gay, as long as he was happy. 

Harry silently agreed and he realized that he already loved Draco, very much. Draco yawned and then Harry did to. Draco laughed and stood up, "It's really nice talking to you." Draco whispered and Harry nodded in agreement. Draco scoffed, "You can't say that it's nice to talk, because you can't." Harry growled slightly and Draco laughed again. He walked Draco out of the forest again and back to the castle, he felt the hands wrap around his mane softly and he returned the hug by putting one paw on Draco's shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow?" Harry nodded and watched Draco go inside before he transformed again.

* * *

It went of like that for 2 months and Harry was foolish enough to think that things would continue to go nicely. One night in the clearing they were talking when Harry heard something coming. He immediately motioned for Draco to go but Draco looked around and grabbed his wand. "I won't leave you alone to get hurt again Vir." Draco whispered vehemently. Harry rolled his eyes and was surprised when two masked Death Eaters stepped out into the clearing. Draco relaxed and lowered his wand slightly putting his hand on Harry's head to steady him and make sure he didn't try to hurt them. 

"Master Malfoy, the Dark Lord requires your presence." Draco felt Harry growl and he smiled softly at the lion. "Of course, thank you, you can take me to him if you want." The death eaters nodded but when they stepped near Draco, Harry couldn't help but let out a growl. The death eaters looked at Draco questionably. Draco sighed and knelt down to his new found friend, Draco was surprised to see the hurt inside the lion's eyes and smiled, "If you cane with me would you feel better?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

Draco stood back up, "Do you care if I bring him along?" The death eaters shrugged and Harry felt Draco hold on to him tightly before he felt the all too familiar pull of the port key. They arrived in a dark dungeon in front of Voldemort. Draco bowed to his knees quickly, "You wanted me My Lord?" Harry was fairly disgusted by the act and let it show but a soft growl. "Yes my servant, who is this that you have brought with you?" He asked. Draco smiled, "This is my friend Vir I have been meeting with him for a while now he helps me stay safe." Voldemort raised his eyes, "You feel like you need to be protected here?" his reply was cold and mocking a. Harry let out a growl.

Draco glared at him, "No My Lord, but Vir was adamant about coming with me, he just worries, now that he has saw you and he knows that you mean no harm, he will feel more at ease." Voldemort nodded, "That is a very loyal animal there Draco, but do you know who he truly is?" Draco looked questionably at Voldemort and Harry cursed in his mind. He backed up a little and he winced when he felt the pain in his head. "My dear Draco, you have unknowingly brought me Harry Potter. Even though you did this by accident I will reward you none the less." Draco looked confusedly and looked at Harry.

Voldemort got off of his 'throne' and took a step closer and Harry let out a roar of pain, he felt his transformation taking form and he cursed at his idiocy. He saw Draco's eyes go wide and then his face pale. Harry wasn't feeling very well at the moment either, he was standing with only pajama bottoms on in a room full of death eaters, and their dark lord. "You…you….!" Harry shrugged apologetically at Draco's words and then he felt himself being grabbed. He was chained to the wall very quickly and he saw Voldemort helping Draco up by his hand.

"He betrayed your trust didn't he Draco? He lured you into a false state of security while you told him all of your secrets, I wonder how many laughs him and his friends have had over you." Draco's eyes turned from hurt to anger and Harry knew he was screwed. Draco would listen to Voldemort bullshit, even though Harry's three new scars were in full view. "Don't worry Draco; we will let you cast the first spell on him, your pick." Draco nodded and held his wand at Harry. "You bastard," He spat…Harry let his head drop and winced when he heard the word fall from Draco's lips. "CRUCIO!" Harry felt his body convulse and he bit his lip so he wouldn't scream, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Good choice my pet!" He heard Voldemort praise Draco. He couldn't stop the screams coming from his mouth and he knew that he was screwed. He looked at Draco and then passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up and winced when he felt how sore everything seemed. He looked around and saw that there were now tons of death eaters. He saw Lucius Malfoy sitting with his hand proudly on Draco's shoulder. He glanced around more and sighed happily when he saw Severus Snape standing near Voldemort scowling at Harry. "We have finally won the war my servants! Draco has brought us Harry Potter!" Harry flinched when he heard the cheering. "I am going to break our little trouble maker over here and then give him to Draco as a present." Harry groaned inwardly and he heard Voldemort cast another Crucio at him. Harry yet again passed out.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was at the Hogwarts infirmary with a very pale Draco next to him. He moved slightly and groaned when he felt the pain; Draco looked at him "I'm sorry Harry! It's just when I found out that you were the lion…it made me mad…I was afraid that you really did make fun of me behind your friend's back. Laughing at me because I would never be able to have you….then when they finally got you out of there I was cornered by Remus and unpleasantly reminded about how you fought for me when he was a werewolf…Remus is pretty shaken up about things to by the way…he couldn't believe he had hurt you… I can't believe that I hurt you." Harry smiled. 

"It's ok Draco, what happened anyway?" Draco sighed, "When you passed out Severus made his move, apparently he's been playing for the light side all along….so I decided to help him out, we killed a lot of the death eaters…and got you out of there…my father is so mad." Draco laughed bitterly and Harry smiled, "I would say he was…I never told Ron and Hermione, Draco. I….I like you to," Draco looked at him and Harry was afraid that he wouldn't believe him at first but finally Draco's face broke out into a smile.

He leaned in and kissed Harry gently and Harry kissed him back. "You know you saved me…" Draco whispered and Harry looked at him with confusion. "I would've become a death eater very soon if you hadn't…comforted me when you were a lion, protected me…you saved me from a life of servitude and eventually Azkaban…" Harry laughed quietly, "You don't owe me a thanks." Draco kissed him again and then looked at him, "Thank you for saving me Vir." Harry smiled and Draco stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
